Agents and Americans
Main US Characters President Cameron General Spriggs Staff Sergeant (USAF) Parker 1st Lieutenant Paterson (USAF) Major Mathewson (USMC) Sergeant First Class Cook (US Army) Petty Officer 1st Class Martin (USN) Prelude "BRRING, BRRING, BRRING!" went Agent Texas' alarm clock. She promptly punched it, got out of bed, and went to the meeting with the Director. "He better have a good reason for me to get up at 5 in the morning. When she came in, it was odd. 9 agents were in the room, which was a rare occurrence. He was talking about a group of rebels they needed to exterminate for the UNSC. Not long after, a missile struck Mother Of Invention, knocking most in the room out cold. Chapter 1: Big Red One General Spriggs began his speech to the 1st Infantry Division, who had just been commissioned "You men and women are the first line of defense for our sovereignty. Do respect to your ancestors who fought in Italy, France, Germany, Vietnam, and Iraq. Fight till your last breath and the last bullet, as you are now our first and last defense until we bring up more troops. Thank you." With this the One filed out to their aircraft for an airborne drop, as all had qualified in that field. They dropped into different areas in the US, but some were misdropped, such as SFC Cook, who landed in the Louisiana swamps. The Ranger was wading through some thick water when he saw some infantry, who definitely were not US troops. He had been given very explicit orders to shoot anyone who wasn't US. And so he took aim with his AT8 on his back, waited till they bunched up, and fired. Out of the 15 troops, 10 were killed, and 2 were maimed , leaving 3 alive. He finished them off with his M16A5, moving over to see who they were. "Freelancer, hugh, amateurs" He had lost his radio in the drop, and so continued looking for civilization. But he knew that high command had to know about the Freelancer troops, so he climbed into the canopy, and grabbed his radio. He set the frequency to the emergency one, and said the encounter three times, as required by regulation. It was only able to send though, not receive. Finally, Cook found a group of alligator hunters, who helped him on his way to Barksdale AFB. "Wait" Cook said to the group. "That sounds like helos, UH-120's likely." And the SFC was right, as the Blackhawk II picked him up and brought him to Barksdale AFB, where he met the young 1st Lieutenant Paterson, who flew a B-52Q out on missions. Chapter 2: Rolling Thunder As the sun rose over the horizon, Paterson went out to his Stratofort, and began prepping for the mission. As he lifted off, he and his crew began their climb towards the missile range of a low flying Freelancer commandeered destroyer. As soon as the WSO locked on, they fired off a salvo of missiles, which impacted the ship, putting a 15 foot by 20 hole in the hull. When the bomber landed, Paterson was called out for another mission, this time to meet a contact. -The contact's codename will be Freeman, and the recognition code is Charlie, responded to with Tango. -Roger, so meeting in New Orleans. -Correct Lieutenant, dismissed Paterson moved into the city, and went to the bar where he was to meet the contact, a place called the Prop Blast, a venue frequented by US troops. He went in, and asked for a name "Is there a Freeman here?" A woman with steel hair called him over to her spot, and whispered "Charlie" Paterson responded "Tango" The LT looked over and said "Connecticut, why are you mph!" as she covered his mouth and said "Don't call me Connecticut, or C.T., just Conn, as there may be other operatives here, and i don't want them to know i'm an informant." "Roger" he responded "So what is the info?" "The Director is giving orders to set up massive guns on this side of the country that can reach all the way to D.C."